It is known to remove varicose veins from a patient by making an incision in the patient near a varicose vein and pulling or extracting varicose vein at the incision. Typically, a conventional scalpel is used to make the incision and then a separate J-shaped hook is used to hook the vein and extract the vein through the incision.